Todo por un accidente
by Mae08
Summary: Por un "robo" lucy será acusada de ratera por cierto peli rosa quien no descansara hasta verla presa. Sin embargo algo extraño pasara, el no podrá sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza. / mal summary lo se pero eh que mejor que matar el tiempo leyendo un NALU :3


Esto tiene que ser una mala broma. Una mala, pésima y JODIDA BROMA

— Descuide señorita, si copera con nosotras no pasara nada –habló un hombre sonriendo mientras señalaba la placa que colgaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho — soy ..

— No hables con ella solo por tener una cara bonita

¿Cooperar? ¡¿Criminal?! ¡Pero que carajos estaba pasando! Esto tenía que ser una cruel broma

— Pero si yo no eh echo nada —se defendió una rubia mientras trataba de buscar una explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora

— Si si, eso dicen todos

« . »

Cierto peli rosa maldijo a los cuatro vientos. Porque justo cuando se estaba divirtiendo tenía que sonar el maldito celular. Estaba hecho una furia más al recibir la noticia se relajó un poco. Por fin vería la cara de aquel desgraciado

— Señor Dragneel bienvenido —saludó respetuosamente el oficial — por aquí por favor

Natsu puso una mueca ¿Señor? Joder no estaba tan viejo. Sin embargo decidió ignorar aquel comentario y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás oficiales. Al llegar ahí, pudo ver una cabellera rubia hablando con uno de los oficiales a pocos centímetros

— ¡Eh! Tú, párate — ordenó uno de los oficiales a la joven

Lucy se sentía más que furiosa. No solo la habían traído en contra de su voluntad con amenazas sino que la estaban tratando como una ladrona ¡Pero que le pasaba a esta gente! Con mucho esfuerzo, se tragó todo lo que quería decir y solo se dedicó a obedecer

— Lamento las molestias señor Dragneel, pero usted indico que lo llamáramos inmediatamente apenas consiguiéramos al culpable —Lucy miro curiosa ¿culpable? De que diantres estaba hablando

Natsu suspiro frustrado. Bueno al menos tenían a aquel desgraciado

— Bien y donde está _el_ —dijo el peli rosa con tono autoritario, exigiendo una respuesta rápida

Los policías se miraron entre ellos, cosa que estreso más aun a Natsu. ¿El? ¿Estaría hablando del auto? Miraron al joven otra vez, suponiendo que le tenía cierto "cariño" a aquel vehículo para referirse de ese modo

— Bueno su vehículo se encuentra esta ..

— ¡JODER! Hablo de aquel idiota que lo robó —interrumpió violentamente. Su paciencia se estaba agotando

Lucy volteo a verlo cuando escucho aquel reclamo. Tenía todo el derecho de molestarse pero ¿Tratar así a un oficial? Que falta de respeto

— Ves lo que ocasionas —susurró por lo bajo el oficial que la acompañaba. Lucy lo miro confundida tratando de procesar la información. ¿Acaso la estaban culpando del robo del vehículo de aquel tipo?

— PERO SI YO NO ROBE NADA —gritó Lucy desesperada y furiosa ante aquella descarada acusación. ¡Por los signos del zodíaco! Por quien la estaban tomando

La paciencia de Natsu se agotó al escuchar aquella molesta voz

— Que MIERDA hace esta mocosa acá

— ¿Disculpa? —Lucy se sintió completamente ofendida. Este había sido un HORRIBLE día y enzima este "señor" venía a llamarla mocosa. — Discúlpeme usted pero quien se cree para estar llamándome mocosa

Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada. Se notaba de lejos que era una persona mayor y ella NUNCA faltaría respeto a una; sin embargo, no dejaría que la tratase de ese modo

Natsu por el contrario la miro divertido al escuchar como la joven se refería a él con un "usted" _serás boba, pensó_

— A parte de tonta sorda —se burló — pues obviamente le hablo a la rubia oxigenada de aquí

Oh no, eso sí que no. Lucy soportaba todo, absolutamente TODO. Pero ¿Que se metieran con su cabello? Eso ni de chiste

— SERAS ..

— A callar —ordenó un policía. Lucy apretó los puños y obedeció. Se sentía estúpida pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? después de todo lo que menos quería era terminar en la cárcel — Señor Dragneel, ella es la culpable

Natsu arqueo una ceja

— Entonces me están diciendo que una mocosa se coló a mi casa y robó mi auto —soltó una carcajada — no me digas. Querías quedar como la "popular" ante tus amigotes

_Debe estar de broma ¿verdad? Pensó la rubia_

Respiro — En primera, yo no robo nada el auto es MIO —aclaró resaltando las últimas palabras — en segunda ¿mocosa y hueca? Já, por favor —rio — tengo mejor capacidad cerebral que tu

— Mas no dejas de ser una cría ¿Verdad?

Golpe bajo. ¡¿Qué demonios le respondería?! Él tenía razón

Natsu sonrió al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, había dado justo en el blanco

— Oh valla, así que le tienes miedo a papi ¿eh?

¿Papi? La joven mostro una sonrisa — Quien sabe —respondió mecánicamente

Natsu la miro detalladamente. Su expresión había cambiado completamente, sus ojos se volvieron más fríos y su sonrisa desapareció. Acaso ella ..

— Que desea que hagamos con ella —preguntó la oficial interrumpiendo los pensamientos del peli rosa

De pronto el corazón de Lucy se detuvo unos segundos. ¿Qué harían con ella? ¡A qué demonios se referían con eso! ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! No, definitivamente no iría a la cárcel y mucho menos por algo tan estúpido

— QUIERO UN ABOGADO—gritó torpemente ganándose la mirada confusa de los policías — yo NO robe nada y tengo derecho a un juicio

Natsu rio con sorna. ¿Acaso esa mocosa creía que le ganaría? _Ilusa_ — Bien por mí no hay problema

Lucy sonrió triunfante, aquel señor definitivamente perdería. Todo era felicidad hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle. _¡Mierda! _ahora ¿qué aria? Como conseguiría a un estúpido abogado sin que _él _se enterara. La imagen de cierta peli azul apareció en su mente _Levy-chan_

— Si ese es el caso —habló un viejo oficial parándose del asiento donde se encontraba viendo aquella "divertida" escena — acompáñeme un momento señorita

Lucy obedeció sin dudarlo. Sintió un gran alivio al ser el quien se encargara del caso. A decir verdad, aquel viejo era un poco, bueno **muy **extraño; sin embargo, había sido el único que la había escuchado atentamente sin tacharla de ladrona como los demás.

El viejo miraba divertido a la rubia. Había conversado con ella y pudo ver que era una chica tierna, ingenua, un poco torpe pero sobre todo tenía un gran corazón y no mentía con respecto al incidente, sin embargo, llevar un juicio con un Dragneel iba a hacer un poco complicado. Una vez que la rubia se encontraba ya en la habitación, haciendo unos papeleos salió en busca de cierto peli rosa

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó ocasionando que el peli rosa diera un leve salto

— A quien esperaría yo en este mugroso lugar —contestó Natsu con un tono de burla en sus palabras

El viejo sonrió — valla, al parecer la rubia si fue más inteligente que tu —comentó ganándose la mirada curiosa del chico, acto que divirtió al viejo — digo, ella se fue hace rato por la puerta trasera

Natsu se sintió un completo idiota. Gruño por lo bajo y salió sin siquiera darle respuesta

— Ya está todo listo —habló la rubia ganándose la atención de aquel viejo — ¿Hay algo más que deba hacer?

— Descuida pequeña —respondió sonriéndole — eso es todo

— Muchas gracias — le dijo al viejo antes de que este se fuera — realmente esto muy agradecida señor ..

— Makarov —contestó — cuando gustos pequeña, eres bienvenida —agregó por ultimo antes de retirarse

Lucy sonrió. Realmente ese hombre había sido de gran ayuda.

« . »

Natsu paseaba por toda la habitación estresado. ¿Por qué carajos no podía dormir? Se llevo la mano al bolsillo

— Tal vez .. —rápidamente comenzó teclear marcando un numeró. Llevo el aparato a su oído y escuchaba atentamente el sonido que este producía. _Qué demonios haces Natsu. _Se cuestionó mentalmente

— Señor Natsu usted ..

— Tienes el número de la mocosa —soltó sin rodeos. Ni siquiera supo por qué había preguntado eso

— ¿Mocosa? —dijo confundido — oh, habla de la señorita lu ..

No escucho nada más, le había colgado. _Pero que mierda ._volvió a marcar el numero esperando alguna explicación sin embargo no timbraba, al parecer el numero había sido desconectado. Intento varias veces y nada

— Maldito viejo ..

« . »

Pasado unas 2 horas Lucy afín pudo llegar a su destino. La rubia se encontraba en lo que podría llamar "casa". Escucho como un perro ladraba mientras se dirigía hacia ella moviendo su cola

— Plue —soltó feliz mientras daba unos leves mimos a la mascota — también me alegra verte

— MOCOSA —habló uno voz exaltándola un poco. La conocía

— Buenas noches señora ..

— Te eh dicho ya cientos de veces que ese saco de pulgas no entre a mi jardín —

— Lo lamento mucho de verdad yo

— Espero no se repita —interrumpió rápidamente la mujer. Lucy seguía con la cabeza agachada esperando a que la mujer se retirara — y .. ten. Sé que no has comido nada desde hace dos días así que … —tosió — MAS TE VALE COMER MOCOSA

Lucy solo sonrió. A pesar de que la señora mostraba un carácter tedioso y malvado era una persona con un gran corazón y eso lo había demostrado la primera vez que ella lego

Después de unos minutos más de regaño por parte de la adorable anciana, se despidió e ingreso hacia su querido hogar.

« . »

Natsu conducía a altas horas de la noche. No había podido pegar un ojo por la culpa de aquella mocosa ¿Por qué demonios quería verla? Era una ladrona, una embustera, una chica que el … definitivamente mandaría a la cárcel

Se estaciono cerca de la puerta de estación de policía y bajo de un porrazo

— Realmente estás loco —

Natsu palideció al escuchar aquella voz ¡¿Qué demonios hacia **ella** ahí?!

— Por favor Natsu. El maestro me mantiene informada de todo lo que sucede aquí y más si tiene que ver con alguno de nosotros ¿realmente creías que no me enteraría de nada?

Natsu bufo molesto

— ¡Por dios Natsu! ¡¿Que cojones te pasa?! Ella solo es una pequeña

Natsu rio ante aquel comentario. ¿Pequeña? Por favor, había robado su auto y ella se dedicaba a defenderla

— No dejaré que la mandes a la cárcel —agrego la pelirroja

— PERO SI ELLA ME ROBO ERZA —grito Natsu fastidiado. Por dios, ni siquiera la conocía y ¿ya la estaba defendiendo?

— Oh vamos —dijo erza mientras rodaba los ojos — De los cuchucientos mugrosos carros de último modelo que tienes ¡¿Haces problema por el más antiguo y desgastado'! —continuó— ni siquiera lo usabas

— Eso no lo le quita que siga siendo mío

La peli roja suspiro. Definitivamente su amigo era un completo idiota

— No tienes remedio Dragneel—soltó por ultimo erza mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro

Natsu simplemente la ignoro y se dispuso a continuar su camino

— Si buscas su número —habló Erza ganándose la atención del moreno — me temo que perderás tu tiempo —termino por decir con una sonrisa burlona

.

.

.

El accidente ya había quedado en el ayer. Ahora se encontraba en una de sus materias favoritas; sin embargo, la pobre rubia no lograba concentrarse debido a que no había dormido nada aquella noche.

La peli azul, miro a su amiga. Sus ojos se veían cansados, su cabello se veía apenas arreglado y tenia la mirada perdida en sabrá dios que. Simplemente estaba echa un desastre pero ¿Por qué? Pasados unos minutos, por fin había terminado la clase. La pequeña se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a su amiga

— Lu-chan —llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna. La chica se asustó ¿Acaso _el _habría vuelto? — LU-CHAN

La rubia dio un pequeño salto. Aquel grito la había despertado. Volteo la cabeza para ver a su pequeña amiga. Vio como sus ojos se encontraban llenos de preocupación. La culpa comenzó a invadirla, tenia que contarle lo que había pasado aquella noche pero ¿Si se molestaba? ¿Y si le dejaba de hablar? _Tiene que saberlo Lucy._ Se animo a si misma

La rubia suspiro — veras .. —la mirada de su amiga la mataba. Dudo unos segundos y luego continuo — te puse como mi abogada en un caso

Lucy cerró los ojos esperando escuchar gritos, insultos, reclamos e incluso estaba dispuesta a recibir algunos golpes mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Preocupada por ello abrió lentamente los ojos. Su pequeña amiga aun se encontraba ahí con una ¿sonrisa?

— T..tu .. —tartamudeo torpemente — ¿Acaso no estas molesta?

La peli azul sonrió

— Mi mejor amiga me escoge A MI para defenderla ¿Cómo podría estar molesta? ¡Estoy contentísima!

Lucy pestaño unos segundos, luego sonrió. Sin duda, agradecía mucho el simple hecho de tenerla como su amiga

— Ne ne , ahora cuéntame que es lo que exactamente paso

Lucy comenzó a contar todo detalladamente. Explicaba cómo era que la habían detenido ganándose risas por parte de su pequeña amiga hasta el desagradable encuentro con el señor, ocasionando una cara de fastidio de la peli azul

— Pero que grosero señor

— Ni que lo digas

Y asi comenzó su charla sobre aquel "divertido" caso

« . »

¡¿Acaso aquella mocosa era un jodido extraterrestre?! La rubia no aparentaba más de 19 o 20, lo que significaría que era universitaria; sin embargo, JODER llevaba como más de una hora en el puto ordenador y nada. No encontraba a la mugrosa rubia en ninguna estúpida universidad

— Eso es violación a la intimidad ¿sabes? —habló una voz a sus espaldas — ¿Acaso el gran "Natsu" esta acosando a estudiantes? — se burló

— ¡Cierra la boca stripper! —gritó el chico ante la acusación

— A quien llamas stripper PEDOFILO

Natsu lo miro indignado

— Pedófilo ¿yo?

— Quien mas es el que está en frente del ordenador jaqueando el sitio de las universidades y violando la intimidades de las jóvenes en internet

Golpe bajo

— cierra la boca Gray

Ahí entendió todo. Natsu se encontraba frustrado por algo, después de todo, el chico nunca lo llamaba por su nombre

— Vale vale cuéntame ¿A quién estas buscando con tanta desesperación?

Natsu vacilo unos momentos. ¿Estaría tan desesperado como para pedir ayuda a aquel stripper? Va, que mas daba

— Veras ..

* * *

><p>SI LLEGASTE HASTA AQUI FELICIDADES, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TE GUSTO MI HISTORIA :D<br>es la primera vez que escribo un Nalu, espero les haya gustado, Si gustan que continúe o tienen algún reclamó manden un **Review. LOS AMARIA**

Nos vemos :D


End file.
